


I want to build a fort

by Ren



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 [5]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur build a pillow fort and have sex in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to build a fort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 5, kink meme fill @ [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**summerpornathon**](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/). The prompt was something like "I want to build a fort and fuck you in it", therefore, pillow fort.

"When I suggested that tonight we should have some fun between the sheets," Arthur said, a little testily, "I was thinking of something else entirely."

Merlin made a non-committal noise. "Keep still, I can't... good, just like that," he said, then quickly put a couple of clothespins next to Arthur's fingers. "That's beautiful."

Arthur stepped back to admire their creation. "It's a pile of blankets," he deadpanned.

"It's a _pillow fort_ ," Merlin replied, indignantly. Then he brightened up. "It needs more pillows," he said, getting to his feet and rushing into their bedroom.

"Please don't," Arthur said, but Merlin was already carrying all of their pillows into the living room.

He threw them into the fort and then stole all of the cushions from the sofa as well, while Arthur watched with a stern face.

"Maybe we could put up some of the Christmas lights," Merlin mused, crawling inside to examine their handiwork. Then he seemed to realize that Arthur wasn't sharing his excitement. "What's wrong?"

Arthur shrugged. "This is silly, Merlin," he said. "We're both grown men, we've got better things to do on a Friday night than _pillow fort_..."

Merlin's pillow hit him square in the face. Arthur trailed off and paused mid-sentence, while Merlin laughed at him. Arthur crouched in front of the fort's opening and threw the pillow back at him, smirking in satisfaction as the pillow almost knocked Merlin over. But Merlin had more ammunition with him, so Arthur hurried to hide behind the armchair as Merlin started pelting him with pillows.

"Careful!" Merlin called as Arthur started throwing back the pillows. "You'll ruin my fort."

" _Your_ fort?" Arthur replied. "I helped build it too, you know."

"I thought you were too old for pillow forts," Merlin said.

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you steal the fort," Arthur said.

Merlin laughed and caught the last of the pillows that Arthur tossed him. "Want to come in?" he asked.

Arthur made a point of rolling his eyes before crouching to enter the fort. Even though he and Merlin pinned the 'ceiling' as far up as they could, between the bookcase and the back of the sofa, he had to stay on his hands and feet because there wasn't much space. Maybe this fort could have been planned better, Arthur thought, but at the same time it felt strangely cozy.

"Hi," Merlin breathed, only a few inches away. Arthur smiled back and pounced on Merlin, pinning him to the floor.

"Hi yourself," he replied, catching Merlin's mouth in a kiss that lasted for longer than he meant. Their hips rolled together and Arthur shivered when he realized that they were both hard.

Merlin's fingers slid under Arthur's shirt. "Want to move this to the bedroom?" he whispered, but Arthur shook his head. He saw no reason to move when Merlin was here, smiling and a little breathless, thrusting his hips up against Arthur.

Arthur propped himself on an elbow, trying not to crush Merlin under his weight, and one-handedly unbuttoned his jeans. He pushed them down a few inches, just enough for him to take out his cock, and Merlin hurried to do the same. Soon their cocks were sliding together and Arthur had to bite back his moans.

It had been way too long since last time. Their jobs had kept them so busy that they'd barely seen each other all week, and then Merlin had to go and tease him instead of letting Arthur ravish him the moment he came through the door.

Arthur licked the palm of one hand with a quick swipe of the tongue, then wrapped his hand around both his and Merlin's cock. Merlin's fingers dug into Arthur's arm and shoulder, so hard that Arthur thought he'd have bruises the next day. He didn't care.

"Arthur," Merlin almost choked, and Arthur realized that Merlin had been just as tightly wound as himself.

He jerked them off at a quick, almost brutal pace. It didn't take long for Merlin to come, almost completely silent. Merlin was still for a moment, then he wrapped one hand over Arthur's and stroked his cock once, then twice, and Arthur came.

Arthur slumped to the side, away from Merlin and from the huge stain that they'd left on the blankets. It took him a while to regain his breath.

He was about to remark that they were both too old for rushed handjobs in pillow forts but Merlin grinned at him, still loose-limbed from his orgasm, and pulled him down for a kiss. Arthur snuggled closer to him and thought that they could wait a while before leaving the fort.


End file.
